thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Secrets (Survive)
"Secrets" is the third episode of season 2 of The Walking Dead: Survive. ''It will premiere on July 16, 2016 at 9:00 p.m on FOX. Plot Shane and Otis arrive at the high school at dusk. They discover that it is still overrun by walkers. They formulate a plan to cross the parking lot and get to the now abandoned FEMA trailer. Shane pops the trunk of an abandoned police cruiser and finds a set of flares. He sets them off, distracting the walkers and enabling them to reach the trailer unharmed. Hershel and Rick are walking by the farm and converse about the farm, Hershel states it's been in his family for over 160 years, Rick tells Hershel he was looking for a little girl lost in the woods, Hershel says that his son, Arnold is a good tracker and can help him find Summer, Rick accepts. Maggie tells Lori her son will be fine, Lori thanks Maggie for her optimism, but still says that she is worried about Shane and Otis, Maggie assures her both will survive. Rick returns to the highway where the RV is located, he tells Dale to move the RV to the farm and shows him the way. Otis and Shane, still with a full head of hair, have made it in to the high school's auditorium and on to the bleachers, they determine that they still can't outrun the walkers as there are too many. When Shane spots a window and suggests they try to jump through, Otis rebukes him on account of his size. He instead tells Shane to go for the windows on his own while he draws the walkers away to the locker rooms - he says that the windows are larger and he can escape easily. Terry has come back with Andre Anthony, but finds the RV is gone, he tries to find his own way to safety but a walker attacks him, as Terry is holding Andre, the fight complicates, however as the walker is about to bite him, Michonne cuts it's head with her katana and yells at Terry that she ordered him to come back with Andre to the RV, Terry replies that it's gone, and both start searching it. Once everyone is settled in the Greene Farm, Hershel tells Rick that he made dinner for all of them, Rick accepts but asks if is enough even for his sons and daughters, Hershel says yes. Otis' plan works, and he's able to draw most of the walkers from the auditorium, growling and reaching for him as they go, while Shane shoots at the dead from atop the bleachers. Shane makes it to the window and is almost out, but a walker makes it up the bleachers, grabbing for him through the broken window frame. He grabs his gun and shoots the walker, but loses his grip on the window and falls two stories below and lands hard on his ankle. At the night everyone is dinning, while Glenn looks jealously at Andrea, who is flirting with Dale, Maggie seems to notice this, later privately Hershel states that Shane and Otis are taking too long to return and that Carl's condition is growing worse. He informs Rick and Lori that he may have to attempt the surgery without the equipment, and that they’re going to have to make a choice sooner rather than later. The two talk it over and Lori wonders if Carl might be better off dead, but Rick doesn't want to hear it. He asks her what's changed since the CDC, when Jenner offered them a way out. Remembering how Jacqui committed suicide, Lori sobs, "Maybe this isn't a world for children anymore. We live with a knife at our throats every second of every day." She begs for him to give her a reason why it would be better to live. But Rick still decides to fight for his son as Shane fights for his life at the school. Limping, Shane shoots various walkers but is about to be overrun when Otis saves him from the approaching walkers, though they both use their last rifle rounds. They start to limp away as the walkers tear at the fences. Carl wakes for a very brief moment, and talks excitedly about the deer that he saw,Sophia tells him she's happy that he's okay, but he then has a seizure. His pressure bottoms out and Rick desperately offers to do another transfusion. Hershel doesn't want to take any more blood from him in case he goes in to a coma or suffers cardiac arrest, but he begins to take out his kit anyway - it's the only way to keep Carl alive until Shane and Otis get back. "You're wastin' time," Rick says. Terry and Michonne can't find Mike or the way back to the camp survivors, Terry decides to give up but Michonne forces him to still, and says they need to find Mike, Terry leaves Andre Anthony for Michonne and starts searching again. Outside the farm, Hershel is seen walking by and Rick asks if they could be able to stay on Hershel's farm and he accepts, Rick says that they'll start moving to the barn, but Hershel tells him that the barn is where he keeps the dead ones, Rick stares at Hershel paralyzed. Otis pull Shane along after he collapses from his ankle injury. They shoot at various walkers and manage to get to the parking lot, a herd of walkers behind them. They are both down to their last round of ammunition. Shane tells Otis to leave him and take the supplies, but Otis refuses to leave him and pulls him up helping him. Shane hobbles as the walkers descend on them. He looks at Otis. "I'm sorry," he says, and Otis looks at him, confused, as Shane shoots him in the leg with his last bullet. Otis screams in pain, falling. Shane grabs for Otis' backpack with the supplies Carl needs inside, but Otis fights him, grabbing at a chunk of his hair and punching him, but Shane is able to overpower him, take the man's gun and get away. The walkers descend on Otis, devouring him while Shane is able to hobble away unnoticed. Credits Co-Stars *Michelle Ang as Charlie Rhee ''(Does not appear in this episode) *Jane McNeil as Patricia (No Lines) *James Allen McCune as Arnold Greene Uncredited *Unknown as Andre Anthony Deaths *Otis Trivia *First appearance of Arnold Greene *Last appearance of Otis